Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler battled Darth Vader in Epic Rap Battles of History 2 and Epic Rap Battles of History 16 and he made a cameo in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. He is played by EpicLLOYD . Information on Rapper Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the centre of Nazi Germany, World World II in Europe, and the Holocaust. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the German Worker's Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'etat in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antismitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi Propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarion and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's aim was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic People. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Polland by the Wehrmat in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European Allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943 Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people during World War II, including 6 million Jews and 5 million "non-Aryans" whose systematic extermination was ordered by him or by his close subordinates. ERB Bio Guten Tag, I’m zee man everyone lovez to hate. I’m ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and walk like idiots by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn’t do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry everyone! Hitler’s bad! Auf wiedersehen! Lyrics Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Verse 1: I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape And helmet to cover up that burnt ass face You have the force to move objects, I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and tuned you whack in the prequel! Cause I mean look at you, you're not even a real person! I preferred you in Space Balls, the Rick Moranis version! Verse 2: You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour You need to wash up dog. Here, step in my shower I'll turn all your friends against you, just my speeches breed haters What's your lightsaber versus a clan of all your white neighbors? Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Verse 1: You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train I mean you, leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant then gave it to the hate Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver Use some of your force to fix your fucking respirator You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising, coming from the Emperor's whore! Yeah! Ya take that! What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? (As he is falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAMADOLFHITLER! Trivia *Adolf Hitler is the only rapper from Season 1 to be in black and white color. *If we use our timeline from ERB 2 to the rematch (ERB 16) (not counting the cameo in ERB 15), Vader had Hitler frozen for over a year. *Both times Vader had done something bad to Hitler, he did it through a Star Wars reference (e.g. carbonite, Rancor Pit). *He was mentioned in the Behind the Scenes video for Epic Rap Battles of History 8. *In Epic Rap Battles of History 2, his name was spelled incorrectly on his title card as 'Adolph' instead of 'Adolf'. This was fixed in Epic Rap Battles of History 16. **Adolph, however, is an alternate spelling of Adolf. *He and Darth Vader are also the only rappers to have more than one title card. *Frozen in Carbonite, Adolf Hitler makes a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8. *Not counting Santa's naughty list, Hitler is the fifth person to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. **He is mentioned in Epic Rap Battles of History 33 by Joseph Stalin when he says, "Drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch slapped Hitler." **He is also mentioned in Epic Rap Battles of History 15 with the line "I drew moustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler." **He is mentioned the second most amount of times, after the Jackson 5/Michael Jackson. *Adolf Hitler has the second most appearances of a rapper, after Stephen Hawking. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Category:EpicLLOYD